One Day In The Life Of A House Husband
by Alex Amsel
Summary: Sasuke's new life since his wife,Mamoru, took over Otogakure. WARINING! Contains slight lemon at the end. Don't like, don't read the sexy part.


A/N:

Helloo, everybody! Alex-sama here! It's been a while, but since now I'm a college student you'll have to understand that I don't have the free time I used to have in highschool (shame -.-")... Here's a small one-shot I 've been wanting to write for a while. Enjoy!

MamoruIsAwsomeProductions presents:

A Day In The Life Of A House Husband

A Sasu/OC Fanfic

by Alex Amsel

My name is Sasuke, and I'm a house husband.  
I wasn't always just a house husband. Once I was a promising ninja, admired by everyone, learning from one of the most powerful men in the world. But everything changed after I got married. I've been trying to remember when did everything started changing...

_Mamoru is my childhood friend. We played together with my older brother, which she was practically glued to. After he killed my entire family and all that shit I have killed and forgiven him for, Mamoru remained by my side, or at least tried to. Sometimes I would be mean to her and she'd stop speaking to me unless I apologized. When I became a genin, she was conveniently placed on my team, Team 7, she would get along with everyone around her and I would become what you could call a "popular kid". I wanted more, I wanted revenge, not even my rivalry/frienship with Naruto could distract me from that._

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you?! This kitchen looks like shit! Clean it immediately!" Mamoru's yelling snapped me out of my flashback. I went to the kitchen just to find a disaster, like a hurricane had just passed through. "You called, dear?" I ask.

"Chicken-butt, I don't know what happened in this kitchen, but it looks terrible and you have to clean it. Understood?" she eyed me carefully. As if waiting for me to talk back or refuse. I am not stupid, I've made this woman plenty of angry to last a lifetime, I do as she says or she kills me. Simple.

"Yes, my love." I answer.

"Good husband!" She kisses my cheek and leaves, saying something about some Otokage shit she's got going on. I start cleaning, daydreaming again...

_Then came the Chunin Exams, where I would meet Orochimaru, who offered me what I wanted the most, revenge on my brother. As tempted as I was, I held back because I thought betraying my village would be wrong. But all that changed when Mamoru came to my room one night, she told me some crazy story about how Orochimaru was her "father" and that she was left in Konohagakure when she was just a baby. I knew Mamoru was adopted by a nice couple who had died during the Kyuubi incident, but I never expected her to be Orochimaru's child. She asked me to come away with her, that Otogakure was a good place to live and shit. I left Konohagakure that night._

The kitchen was clean. I gave it one more look before turning off the light and going for the doggy popper-scooper. At was noon and Gizmo must have made a good one for me. Did I mention Mamoru got a dog? Did I mention it's a great dane puppy? I continued thinking...

_Life at Otogakure was better than nice, it was great. Training was hard, but I could feel myself getting stronger as the months went by. Mamoru was always strong, but I could feel she was getting even stronger too, she was also becoming very beautiful. I was beggining to have urges, I wanted Mamoru. One night she broke Orochimaru's bedroom door, screaming something about him lying to her and preferring me over her. She ran away that night. She went to join Akatsuki. She left me._

Damn that pup can poop. When I went to clean all the dog shit, I found my son Hikaru had beat me to it and was covered head to toe in poop. I had to bathe him before I resumed my cleaning. God this was tiring. I kept searching for that moment when everything changed.

_A couple of days later Kabuto returned with Mamoru. I couldn't belive it, the little bitch was back. I wanted her to be mine at that moment, but for some reason Orochimaru wanted her virginity. You don't fuck with a sexually frustrated Orochimaru, so I shut up and waited for him to take her. The morning after that, he called me to his office and told me I could have her, that she was mine to marry, fuck, have kids, etc. Finally she would be mine._

I'm watching the kids with Madara. He doesn't seem to have a problem with it. He always listens to Mamoru and seems to share some kind of secret with her. I can't stand watching cartoons on the TV, I resume my thinking...

_Mamoru is pregnant. She's carrying my triplets. I'm a happy man, and we seem to be getting along since she got pregnant. But once again she turned my life around when one night she bumped into me, covered in blood, mumbling something about Orochimaru trying to hurt the babies. I wanted to kill the bastard! Mentor or not, he had to die. Only when I went to his room I found out she had killed Orochimaru! I was Otokage now... She gave birth to the triplets, three healthy baby boys. I started to train them since they learned to walk, but started to notice that Mamoru grew more and more distant over the months. One night, after the boys turned two, she dissappeared, taking them with her. She left me, again!_

I watch Mamoru as she reads a story to the kids, they're all ready for bed, sitting around her. Her face changes when she's with the kids, she becomes a sweet woman, different from the one who makes me clean and babysit the whole day while she does what used to be my job. I sink into my thoughts again...

_When Mamoru came back, I had to punish her. I made all kinds of terrible things to her, I raped her, kept her away from our kids. Drove her slowly into submission (or I thought I did). She snapped. She grabbed me by the neck and almost choked me to death. She broke my arm, she was stronger than me. I could not win. After the whole Kabuto being possed by Orochimaru situation (refer to "Ran Away To The Garden Of Eden" for further information), she changed. She took over the position of Otokage and now rules with Madara by her side as her advisor. That's how I became a house husband._

"Ahh, Sasuke, more!" she moans. Mamoru is on top of me, she rides me beautifully. I thrust into her furiously and she moans more. Her body glistens with sweat and her breasts bounce with every thrust. "Mamoru.. Mamoru.. Mamoru..." I speak her name like it's a mantra to be repeated through the whole act. She moans louder and finally she comes, taking me with her in glorious waves of pleassure, sqweezing me until I lay tired out and limp under her weight.

"You've gotten so much better at this." she praises me. And that's all I need to make everything worth it. I'll clean and babysit my whole life, as long as she fucks me at the end of the day I'll be a happy man. God I love this tyrant woman.


End file.
